Gypsy Healer
by MagicLover1001
Summary: Lucy is a rare wolf shifter known as a gypsy healer and a powerful alpha. She has the ability to reach into any shifter and heal them from any injury in one sitting and heal any old injuries that could still be hindering them to this day. When she finds her true mate will she be willing to stay with his pack when the dark pack that has been hunting her for years show up?
1. Chapter 1

_Lately I've been really enjoying stories and books envolving werewolves or animal shifters, so I figured I'd write down an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy my new story and feel free to let me know what you think._

Chapter 1

A loud crashing noise woke the sleeping blonde. Still a little groggy from sleep she allowed the wolf inside her to take over her senses. The scents of Loke and Virgo hit her nose along with their fear and anger. When she smelled the scent of three strange wolves in the house she bolted out of bed. Lucy always knew there was a chance that the alpha's nephew Dan would get tired of her rejections and try to force a mating on her. Even though everyone knew they weren't true mates they wanted her to join the pack by choice or by force. A year ago when they first arrived in town the alpha begrudgingly let them stay in his territory since they tended to stick to themselves. The act that changed all that was three months when there was a major fight at the bar and there wasn't an alpha wolf from the pack to break it up. Annoyed Lucy stepped in and let her alpha power roll through all the wolves in the bar until they all dropped to one knee. With one word to the offending wolf she sent him home. Moving to the alpha's nephew she knelt before him before she placed her hand on his chest. Closing her eyes Lucy reached her mind into his body to heal all his injuries from the fight. When she opened her eyes she saw that everyone was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You're an alpha and a gypsy healer," Dan gasped.

A growl brought her back to the present before her door burst open. Loke stood in the doorway in tattered clothes. Her heart leapt to her throat when she saw blood on him. The alpha in her wanted to protect him and the healer wanted to take away his pain. Lucy took one step toward him, but stopped when he shook his head.

"It's bad. Dan somehow spread the word that he was going to mate a gypsy healer. Grimoire Heart Pack found us. You need to run. Virgo and I will hold them off for as long as we can," Loke told her his hazel eyes glowing.

"But I should stay and fight with you guys," Lucy said here chocolate brown eyes glowing in response.

"Lucy you can't. We've already lost a lot of our pack protecting you. Your mother's last words were to protect you until you found your mate. If Grimoire Heart get you your life will be over. They will use your genes to produce powerful shifters to defeat all the pack so that they can rule all including the humans. It's time for you to run and go on your own. Grab your go bag and run. Just remember to cast the spell to hide your scent." Loke hugged her tight before pushing her away.

"Just promise me the two of you will come back to me," Lucy cried.

Loke nodded his head before shifting. His clothes tore to shreds and covered the spot that he had previously been in. Lucy turned around and quickly rummaged around in her closet before she found her go bag. Taking a deep breath she focused on the magic within her from being a gypsy healer and cast the spell that would suppress her scent. Opening her eyes she opened the window and grabbed the bag before jumping out. The moment she hit the ground she tossed the bag into the air and shifted into her wolf. With perfect timing she caught the strap of the bag in her mouth and started to run through the forest.

At first she started to run east but them something her wolf felt told her to head west. Changing direction Lucy hoped that she wouldn't run into the pack that was hunting her down. About a half hour into running west she smelled some wolves from the pack. Before she could figure out where they were she was tackled. Dropping her bag she snapped back at the wolf when she landed on her back. Lucy felt the claws dig into her exposed stomach ripping through her flesh. She felt another wolf capture her left hind leg and snap the bone. With a yelp Lucy was able to get out from underneath them. Even injured Lucy was able to keep up with the two wolfs in the fight. Sure they caught her flank and ripped the skin on her shoulder but she also got in a few injuries on them. One of the wolfs was able to knock her to the ground again and Lucy decided to pretend she was knocked out. When the wolf got close enough she latched her mouth around his neck and didn't let go until she heard the sound of their neck snapping and their blood in her mouth.

Lucy could feet the claws of the other wolf dig into her back as they watched their comrade die. Turning her head she snapped at the wolf and when they backed up she flipped her body and used her good hind leg to dig into the flesh of their belly. When they fell due to pain she took the opportunity in that split second to launch herself at them and latch her mouth onto their neck until it broke. Huffing Lucy looked around for her bag, but didn't see it anywhere. Lifting her nose up into the air she smelled more wolfs heading her way. Not wanting to waste time looking for it she started to head back in the direction she was heading before.

It was another couple hours before she saw the edge of the forest. Her nose caught the delicious scent of campfire and redwood. The exhaustion and pain from her injuries got to her started to get to her now that she finally reached her destination. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two females. One with long white hair and the other was small a small girl around maybe twelve years old with blue hair. When her body collapsed she watched as they rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" the white haired lady. "Well whatever it is you're safe now that you're in the territory of Fairy Tail."

Lucy whined she felt someone touch her bloody fur before everything around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The scent of campfire and redwood overwhelmed her nose. When she went to curl up in a ball pain consumed her body. A groan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. As she took in the room she was in she started to panic. Lucy was in a large bed in what looked like someone's bedroom. Turning her head into the pillow the scent of campfire and redwood started to calm her down. She then took that time to look around the room carefully. There was a bathroom on her right. TO her left was a nightstand that had a bowl filled with water that had a cloth hanging out the side. Lucy was that the cloth was stained with blood and knew that it was hers. Looking at the walls she saw that it was decorated with artwork of forests and beaches. Lucy couldn't help but smile at how comfortable the earthy tones made the room feel.

She heard footsteps approaching the door on her left. Her body tensed not knowing who was on the other side of the door. When the door opened her body tensed ready to fight if she needed to. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the woman with long white hair followed by a male with spiked pink hair. Lucy had to fight her wolf as she tried to push forward. When her wolf wasn't able to get control she saw her wolf roll onto her back, exposing her belly in her mind.

"Oh you're up," the female said rushing over to her side. "My name's Mira. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Lucy whispered.

"I'm not surprised, your injuries are really bad and for some reason their not healing." Mira frowned pulling the sheets away from her body.

"That's because they coated their claws and teeth in wolf's bane. My body will heal a little faster than a humans," Lucy said before a growl filled the room.

Looking at the male she saw that his forest green eyes were glowing. Lucy noticed that Mira had dropped her gaze before continuing her work of changing Lucy's bandages. Once again Lucy could feel her wolf try to gain control as she held his gaze.

"Mira," a small voice said from outside the door. "Do you need any help with her bandages?"

"No, I got her Wendy," Mira replied making sure that the injuries weren't catching an infection. "But if you want to come in and try to do a little healing on her leg again you can. And Natsu stop with the growling and just ask your question."

"First what's your name?" he asked.

"Lucy."

"Okay Lucy, how do you know it was wolf's bane?"

"Because it's not the first time they've attacked me like that," Lucy said tears threatening her enter her eyes. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, but I promise you I will leave as soon as I'm able to."

"Why would you do that?" Natsu asked confused.

"Because the wolves that did this to me have been hunting me for years."

"Then let our pack protect you," Natsu growled.

"Are you sure your alpha would be okay with a new wolf staying in your territory? Especially since I will be endangering everyone that lives in this town?" Lucy asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"Well since I'm the alpha of the Fairy Tail Pack I'd say I'm more than happy to have you here. Although I am confused why you don't have a scent especially since you're a wolf."

"Oh," Lucy started not knowing what to say. She knew she could trust him especially since her wolf knew that he was her mate, but she was worried about bringing him more issues to worry about. "I got a potion from a witch to hide my scent incase they found me again. I even lot my bag when I was running away from them," Lucy added realizing that she would never see the photographs of her parents and friends from her pack again.

"I'll see if I can find it," Natsu said carefully watching Wendy expose Lucy's broken leg.

"You don't need to do that, just like how you didn't have to let me stay in your room," Lucy said noticing that Wendy was the blue haired girl she saw from the forest.

"Well, you've been out for almost a week. I couldn't stand the thought of you staying in the spare room at the bar," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Lucy yelled. If it weren't for Mira and Wendy she would have fallen out of the bed. Panic began to course through her. She'd never been out for a week after an attack. This was the first time she was on her own as well and she couldn't remember if she'd covered her tracks well. Since Loke or Virgo wasn't there Lucy assumed that they had died protecting her, which meant she was the last member of her pack alive.

She could feel someone touch her forehead. Looking into sapphire blue eyes Lucy began to gain control of her emotions. Lucy then noticed that there was energy entering her broken leg. Taking a deep breath Lucy reseeded her gypsy healer magic and felt the energy from Wendy speed up the healing process of her leg by a week. Lucy could feel that Wendy was starting to get tired. Before Wendy could collapse on the floor Lucy pushed Mira away and launched herself at Wendy catching her as she fell.

Lucy bit her lip until it bled as all her injuries screamed in pain from the movement. She felt someone gently grab the arm that cradled Wendy's head to her chest. The bed sheet was tangled around her body, but the way Natsu was looking at her she felt naked under his gaze.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Mira gasped.

"Maybe," Lucy groaned.

"How did you know she was going to pass out?" Natsu asked picking up Wendy.

"I promise to tell you one day," Lucy whispered "but it's been a very draining day and I'm in a lot of pain."

Natsu nodded his head before handing Wendy over to Mira. When he picked Lucy up she felt all her pain disappear. She moved her arms around his neck and held on tight. Her wolf was annoyed that there was a sheet over her preventing him from touching her skin. When she felt him start to purr she couldn't help but laugh.

"What I can't help but feel attracted to you," he said his cheeks filling with color.

"So you're purring," she teased.

"I don't purr, I rumble," Natsu replied tucking her in the bed.

When he went to go leave Lucy grabbed his hand. Without having to ask Natsu nodded his head and held his hand up in a wait a minute gesture. Lucy nodded her head and watched as he rummaged in one of the dresser drawers and grabbed a t-shirt. He then walked over to her and helped her put it on, much to her wolf's displeasure.

"Sorry about not putting clothes on her before," Natsu said as he slipped in the bed behind her.

"It's okay," Lucy replied laying her head on his chest. "I can understand it was easier for Mira and Wendy to change my bandages since I have so many injuries on my body."

"Like I said earlier, we will protect you from the pack that is hunting you," Natsu whispered in her ear. "I don't know why but I feel a connection to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Lucy had woken up in Natsu's bed. In that time all her injuries but her leg had healed. Even though Natsu had no idea that Lucy was his mate due to her hiding her scent he was still very protective of her. He would only allow Mira or Wendy to visit her and when he wasn't dealing with the pack business he was spending all his time with her. Lucy was starting to get bored out of her mind being cooped up in the bedroom. Last night Lucy asked Natsu if she could go to the bar and when he said no her temper exploded. They ended up in a shouting match, which caused both their wolves to surface. When Natsu tried to push his alpha power on her Lucy's eyes glowed brighter as the command rolled off her. With a loud growl Lucy yelled at him to leave as tears of hurt and frustration threatened to fall from her eyes. That was the first night since she asked Natsu to sleep with her that she spent the night alone.

When she woke up that morning Lucy missed the feeling of Natsu's arm around her and his warmth. Lucy could feel that her wolf was still pacing from Natsu trying to use his alpha power on her. She knew that if he had known they were mates that he would never have pulled that move since they are equals. Her ears picked up the sound of someone outside the door. Lucy's body froze preparing for another fight with Natsu, but when her nose picked up the scent of Mira she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Mira hurridly rushed to Lucy's side and wrapped her arms around her. Lucy curled into her embrace and let all of her pent up emotions from the past couple weeks out. She found comfort in Mira rubbing her back, but deep down wished it was Natsu who was holding her. When Lucy finally started to calm down she pulled away from Mira's chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Lucy whispered wipping her eyes.

"Well I'm here to talk if you need to," Mira replied running her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"I don't know where to begin," Lucy replied wishing it was Natsu who was holding her.

"Why don't you start with what happened last night? I've never seen Natsu this upset before."

"All I wanted to do was go to the bar today because I'm getting tired of being cooped up here all the time. We got into an argument since he's being an overprotective brute. When I didn't give in to him he tried to use his alpha power on me," Lucy said her lip trembling.

"So you kicked him out because he tried to order you to stay here?" Mira asked.

Lucy watched as the confusion on Mira's face changed to realization. With a squeal Mira jumped up and clapped her hands together. Even though Lucy was mortified that Mira had figured it out she couldn't help but laugh at her jumping up and down in excitement. Before Lucy could say anything Mira ran to the corner of the room and grabbed the crutches.

"We're going to the bar," Mira told her with an evil glint in her eye.

"Mira please don't tell anyone," Lucy begged. "I'm doing this for the good of the pack since I might have to leave someday."

"That will never happen," Mira practically growled. "You are pack whether anyone here knows that yet. If that pack comes here they won't get you."

"They have killed everyone in my old pack," Lucy whispered. "I just lost my last two members when you found me."

"Well you will just have to meet your new pack," Mira responded helping Lucy stand. "I'm assuming that you lost some precious stuff when you lost your bag?"

"All my photos."

Mira nodded her head. Slowly Lucy made her way out of the bedroom. Excitement started to coarse through her as she was finally getting the bit of freedom she wanted. Being stuck in the room made her feel inadequate. She could barely take care of herself at first and having someone take care of her was driving her crazy. Now that she was able to walk out of the room she felt like she could actually do things on her own.

When she reached the stairs she could feel Mira laugh at her as she struggled to get down. Not wanting to ask for help Lucy tossed the crutches to the bottom of the stairs. She then proceeded to sit on her bottom and go down the stairs one at a time on her bottom. Mira tried to pass her on the stairs to help her at the bottom. A snarl erupted from Lucy, which stopped Mira in her tracks. Mira stayed halfway down the stairs as Lucy made her way down. Once Lucy was back on her feet she looked over her shoulder and moved her head to let Mira know she could come down.

"You really are an alpha," Mira said looking at Lucy but kept her eyes lower than Lucy's.

"Yeah, I don't like feeling incompetent," Lucy replied.

"Well, that explains why you were getting restless. Now let's get you to the bar." Mira smiled.

Lucy looked at the way her smile turned into a smirk. "You just want to see how Natsu will react."

"Maybe."

"Well if he attacks anyone because they touched me it's on you," Lucy shrugged.

"Yes ma'am."

The drive over to the bar only lasted fifteen minutes, but Lucy took in everything she could in that short amount of time. Her eyes widened at how lush the forest was and couldn't wait until she could go run through the forest. When she rolled down the window she was glad to feel the wind sweep through her hair. The breeze carried the scent of deer, which got her wolf wanting to hunt. Swallowing the saliva that her wolf caused at the idea of a hunt Lucy looked over at Mira and noticed that she was parking the car.

When Lucy opened the door she couldn't help but get excited. After two weeks of being in the pack's territory and she was finally going to meet members of the pack. She could hear chatter and laughter coming from the bar. When she smelled cheeseburgers, fries, and strawberry milkshakes her stomach grumbled. Mira eagerly led her inside the bar holding the door open for her.

The moment she swung into the bar on her crutches she heard faint growling in her head. Without looking around she knew that Natsu had spotted her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a female with short white hair carrying a tray of food. Lucy's mouth went dry as she recognized her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she made her way over to the girl. She was just about to say the girl's name when she turned and briefly locked eyes with her. A crashing sound rang through the bar as she dropped the tray of plates she was carrying.

"Lucy," the female with short white hair whispered.

"Hey Lisanna," Lucy replied with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Lisanna rushed to Lucy and enveloped her in a hug.

"Lucy, how do you know my sister?" Mira asked.

"She and her pack are the ones that saved me from the rogue pack that kidnapped me," Lisanna said wiping her tears away. "Roods on me, so where are the others?"

Tears started to fall from Lucy's chocolate brown eyes at the thought of her pack. "They…"

"Those bastards found you and killed them didn't they?" Lisanna asked anger in her crystal blue eyes.

"They told me to run while they stayed behind to fight them off," Lucy whispered knowing that everyone with wolf hearing would hear her anyways. "Virgo and Loke were the last ones. It's been two weeks so I can only assume they didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Lisanna replied. "Well how about we get some food in your stomach and a strawberry milkshake to drink."

"In a couple of days my leg should be healed. Do you want to go for a run?" Lucy asked

"Of course, do you mind if I invite others to join us?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy felt her wolf stir in excitement at the thought of a run. As she ate a chatted with Lisanna, Lucy lost track of the time. She was so wrapped up in catching up with her that when a fight started in the bar. When someone was shoved into the chair she was sitting in she was surprised when it was knocked over. A loud growl vibrated through the bar as Natsu's green eyes glowed bright. Locking eyes with him she could tell that he was on the verge of shifting, and if that happened she wouldn't be able to protect the others around him. Taking a deep breath Lucy stood up and held in a yelp when she painfully put weight on her leg. She didn't know where her crutches were so she let out a whimper as she started to walk over to Natsu. He rushed to her and picked her up. The moment she wrapped her arms around his neck she could feel his wolf calm down.

"Natsu please take me home," Lucy whispered in his ear.

"This is why I didn't want you to come," Natsu growled.

Lucy kissed his cheek to create more contact between them and she felt his chest start to rumble. With a quick glance at Mira she noticed that she was whispering to Lisanna.

"I'm taking you back before anything else happens to you," Natsu said nuzzling her neck.

Lucy glanced back at Mira and saw her sniff her wrist. She understood that she should let him know the truth about them, but she was afraid. Her wolf wanted their mate in every way. The only thing holding Lucy back was the idea of the hunting her down and killing him to get to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry for such a long wait for an update. I had a minor diagnostic surgery two weeks ago and got behind on my writing. And don't worry nothing is wrong with me I'm fine just wanted some answers for what was causing me pain. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and feel free to let me know what you think._

Chapter 4

Lucy woke up to a cold bed. A whimper escaped her as she reached her arm out trying to find Natsu. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized that Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about what she was going to do. Her leg was fully healed so she could possibly leave the pack to spare everyone the heartache when Grimoire Heart found her. The idea of leaving not only the new friends she made but also her mate made her sad. When she thought about it more the wolf inside her became restless. With slow movements she got up and started to gather the clothes that Natsu had bought for her while she was here. When she packed everything up in a bag the tears she was holding back ran down her face. It felt like her heart was breaking in two. Lucy knew that one's mate was the other half of their soul, but she couldn't stand the idea of watching him possibly die for her. She could feel emotions that weren't hers start to flood her and she put up the mental wall back up to prevent the mate bond to connect.

Wiping her eyes Lucy turned toward the bedroom door and walked out. Taking a deep breath Lucy walked out the door of the house and made her way to the bar. She tried to focus on the happy thoughts of going on a run with Lisanna and the other pack mates instead of the heartbreak she was going to experience when she left. The idea of a run in the woods perked up her wolf. When the bar came into site she the pain that her heart was experiencing seemed to worsen. Lucy hoped that a run would make her feel better, but knew that it wouldn't. The only thing that could make her feel better if she completed the mate bond with Natsu and stayed with him. Before she opened the door she heard a loud growl consume the area. Her wolf got restless at the sound of the growl. Opening up the door she saw that Natsu was standing at the bar with the bag she lost when she ran. Everyone was keeping their distance from him. When his glowing met hers Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

"Mine," Natsu growled taking a step toward Lucy.

Not knowing what to do Lucy turned and shifted into her wolf. She ran into the forest. As she ran she heard Natsu's wolf howl at the thought of a chase with his mate. Lucy didn't pay attention to where her wolf was taking her as they ran through the forest. She stopped for a quick drink at a stream before she continued her run. Before she knew it she was back at Natsu's house. Lifting her nose to the air she sniffed to see if she could smell if Natsu had returned to his house. He hadn't and so Lucy shifted before she walked in through the back door. She made her way upstairs and to the bedroom. Lucy went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The pain and guilt she felt over the last couple of weeks poured out of her. She let the spell and the mental wall down as she curled up into a ball as the water cascaded over her body. Tears she thought she had finished spilling poured down her face.

Warm arms encircled her body as it shook. Turning her head into his neck Lucy took comfort in his touch. Heat spread throughout her body as she felt him kiss her neck. She could feel his worry and love towards her through their bond. Underneath those emotions was also the hurt she caused him at never telling him the truth. Lucy moved her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled his body closer to hers. It was then that she realized that he was naked as well. Unlike anything she had experienced before a heat rushed through her body as their bare skin touched. She could feel him kiss up her neck and along her jaw, but before he could get to her lips she turned her head to snuggle his neck.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered with a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, we're together now," Natsu said kissing her cheek.

"But I'm putting your pack in danger."

"I told you before that we will protect you," Natsu said with a small whine in his voice "Now please let me love you."

Lucy answered him by kissing him. She felt him move her so that she was straddling him. Natsu's hands roamed over her body, which caused a shiver to go up her spine. Her hands moved to his hair and gripped hard trying to draw him closer to her body. She could feel his excitement touch her core, which caused her to moan. Natsu chose that moment to carefully stand up and push her against the shower wall. Lucy reached her hand out and turned off the water. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed down her neck. She felt her wolf roll onto her back in her head in happiness. Natsu then started to walk out of the shower and carry her to the bed. With a growl he tossed her onto the bed before covering her body with his own. When he kissed her neck again she tilted her head to expose her neck in submission. It was something alphas only did to their mate when they were about to complete the mating bond. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his eyes glow before the felt his teeth sink into her flesh. It stung at first but then she was filled with ecstasy. Both of their emotions of what they were filling poured through her as a moan escaped her. When she felt him lick the wound she was brought back to the present. She could feel her wolf push to the surface as Natsu tilted his head in submission to her. With quick powerful movement Lucy flipped them so that she was on top. Straddling him she kissed her way up from his collarbone to where his neck met his shoulder. With a deep breath she felt her teeth elongate before she sunk them into his neck. Lucy heard his moan as she flavor of his blood his her tongue. She was surprised that it didn't taste metallic like the blood that coated her mouth in a fight. Instead she tasted honey and chai. When she felt like she had taken enough to seal the bond she pulled back and licked the wound just like he had done to her.

"I know we haven't known each other long," Lucy started cupping his face "But I think I'm already in love with you. You have no idea how much I was hurting ignoring out mate bond."

"I love you too," Natsu said kissing her. "Mine."

"Yes yours," Lucy laughed as he flipped them so that he was over her again.

He kissed her on the lips once more before he started to kiss down her body. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt them on her nipple. She arched her back into him as his fingers played with one nipple while his mouth sucked on the other. Her hands went into his hair as her body was consumed in pleasure. A whimper came from her when he she felt him kiss further down her body. Hot air brushed her sensitive area between her legs and her body shook. Liking the way her body responded again Natsu blew more air onto her.

"Please don't torture me," Lucy whinned.

Natsu smirked at her before he brought his mouth to her core. Lucy moaned so loud she was glad that there was no one in the house. Her legs started to squeeze his head when she felt his tongue enter her. Natsu put his hands on her legs and forced them farther apart. Not being in control of what Natsu wanted to do to her made Lucy even more sensitive. It was the first time she was fully submitting to someone and it pleased her. With that realization she felt the coil in her belly release. Lucy gripped the sheets as she shouted Natsu's name. When her eyes locked with his she licked her lips.

"Natsu, I need you," she whimpered.

He moved up her body and kissed her. Lucy reveled in the fact that she could taste herself on him through him. It made their intimate act even more intimate to her. When she felt him at her entrance she couldn't help but tense up. Natsu rested his forehead against her and kissed her nose to help her relax. Moving her arms around his neck she kissed him as she felt him enter her. At first Natsu set a slow sensual pace as they got to know each other intimately. Lucy dug her nails into his back as he sped up his pace. She then pulled back and kissed Natsu trying to get closer to him. Her legs then moved to lock behind his lower back to help him get deeper. Grunts, moans, and groans filled the air as their passion consumed one another. Natsu buried his nose into her neck as he reached his peak. Feeling him empty himself inside her cause Lucy to cry out as she reached her peak.

"That was…" Lucy started but couldn't find the right word to describe it.

"I know," Nastu replied moving off of her and laying next to her. "That was only the beginning. I'm not done ravishing that body any time soon today."

"Oh really?" Lucy countered.

"Yeah, I've been torturing myself these past couple of weeks sleeping next to you and not touching you. I have a list of things I want to do to you to bring you pleasure."

Lucy then moved so that she was straddling him. Leaning down she captured his lips with her own.

"Thinking about leaving you has been the stupidest thing I have ever done. The goddess creates us with one true mate for a reason. I should have trusted her and I should have told you what I knew the moment I met you. For the rest of our lives I will make it up to you," Lucy said with tears clouding her eyes.

"Well right now I think the best thing to make it up to me will be to let me to make love to you until you pass out," Natsu growled before capturing her lips with her own.

. . .

When Lucy woke up she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Natsu had his arm wrapped around her in a protective way. With her head against his chest she listened to his heart beat. The rhythmic sound relaxed both her and her wolf. Carefully she untangled herself from his hold. Stretching she felt sore in places she never imagined. Silent footsteps carried her to the bathroom to relieve herself. Once she was finished Lucy made her way to the shower. She had no idea what time it was, but her body was demanding food. Lucy however wanted to feel nice and clean before she left the room. Leaning her head back she couldn't help but moan as the hot shower rained down on her.

"Looks like I have competition," Natsu whispered teasingly in her ear.

Lucy screamed and slipped from jumping away from him. Before she could fall strong arms grabbed her. Her chocolate eyes glared at him. Once he flashed her his sheepish grin her anger disappeared.

"Jerk," Lucy mumbled into his neck.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me."

"We don't have time to fool around."

"Fine, lets hurry up and get clean," Natsu sighed.

"Then you take me to the bar for food," Lucy told him.

When his hands started to tease her body she slapped them. Turning around to face him she glared at him. Seeing him smirk she pinched his arm.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Behave or else I am going to kick you out of the shower," Lucy growled.

"Fine, I'll behave only because I want you in my bed again soon."

Closing her eyes she reveled in the feel of his fingers massaging the shampoo into her hair. After he lent her back to rinse her hair out Lucy grabbed the shampoo bottle and did the same thing to him. Touch for them was essential for their wolves so she let her fingers linger longer that they needed to. When they started to wash each other's bodies she could feel her wolf push forward causing her eyes to glow. When she looked up at Natsu she saw that his wolf was close to the surface. Taking a deep breath Lucy stepped back trying to force her wolf back down. If her wolf had her way they would drag Natsu back to bed and restart what they did last night.

"I'm going to head out. Meet you at the car?" Natsu asked as he rinsed his body off.

"Sure," Lucy said her eyes glued on watching the water flow over his muscles.

Once Natsu stepped out of the shower she rinsed her body off as fast as she could. Her ears picked up the sound of him changing and Lucy figured it would be best to stay under the water until he left the room. When her wolf growled at her for not following after him she bit her lip. It wasn't until she felt her stomach growl that her wolf backed off. It was then that she heard Natsu step out of the room. Turning off the water Lucy quickly dried off her body and threw on a pair of leggings and a long sweater that just barely covered her butt. She then grabbed the boots that Mira had lent her and ran down the stairs. Impatiently she hopped into Natsu's truck and motioned for him to go. The whole way to the bar Lucy kept tapping her fingers against the door. Natsu grabbed her hand, which caused her to calm down. He then smiled at her with a wink. Butterflies overtook her stomach. Lucy couldn't help but lean towards him and kiss his cheek. Natsu then pulled into a parking spot and cupped her face bringing her in for a kiss. The kiss started out soft but soon turned hungry. As Natsu deepened the kiss Lucy moved so that she was straddling him. She began to grind her hips into him enjoying the feel of her body against hers. A knock on the door window brought them back to reality.

"I'm so happy that the two of you found each other," Mira squealed. "Now you two need to come in and eat so Lucy can tell me all the details of you two completing the bond."

Lucy's face heated up at Mira's words. "Is there any way I can get out of it?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"Unfortunately once Mira has made up her mind to know something there is no escape," Natsu grumbled. "Trust me when I say that it's best to just tell her what she wants now."

"But everyone will hear."

"Well either way everyone in the pack will soon know about our sex life," Natsu smirked at her. " 'Cause there is no way I'll be able to keep my hands off you and you're loud when you fall apart at my fingers."

Lucy heard Mira giggle which caused her blush to spread down her neck. "You know sometimes you're a pain in the ass."

Natsu kissed her nose giving her his panty melting smile. Lucy just hoped that she would be able to get through lunch without him doing anything to embarrass her or cause her to drag him into the back which would cause everyone in the bar that was a wolf to hear them having sex. When she heard him chuckle her eyes went wide. Was it possible that the bond was already at the stage where they could read each others thoughts?

 _I like the idea of making you scream my name in the back so everyone knows you're mine,_ Natsu teased her.

 _Shut up,_ Lucy replied getting off of him.

Before he could stop her Lucy jumped out of the car and in a huff headed for the doors to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, sorry for the supper late update. My life got a little crazy since my sister's wedding was last month and I have decided to move back to New Mexico where I went to school since it's crazy expensive where I live. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and once again I'm sorry about the super late update._

Chapter 5

Lucy couldn't help but blush as everyone watch them enter the bar. Natsu possessively placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to one of the stools at the bar. Mira already had a couple burgers waiting for them as they sat down. Her stomach growled as the aroma of the food hit her nose. She could feel the hunger from Nastu seep through their mate bond and smirked at him.

"Seems like someone didn't realize how hungry they were," Lucy said grabbing a fry.

"Well I think my hunger for something else was stronger," Natsu replied. "I actually can't wait to have my desert."

"Maybe you'll have to fight for your desert."

Natsu eyes started to glow at her challenge. Lucy felt her wolf rise in excitement of a challenge with her mate traveled through her. She put a mental wall up to prevent Natsu from feeling or seeing any plans she was coming up with. The slight narrowing of his eyes Lucy knew that he noticed the mental block.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently rubbing her hand on the inside of his thigh.

Natsu went in to kiss her, but she moved her face so he couldn't capture her lips. She then grabbed her plate and started to head to the table Lisanna and the other girls were at. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Natsu had a look of surprise on his face. She winked at him and laughed when he started to growl. Her smile was bright when she joined the girls. Mira rushed over with a strawberry milkshake and sat down with the girls.

"So, how was the mating?" Mira asked bumping her shoulder.

Lucy blushed as she said, "There are no words to describe it. From barring my emotions of regret of keeping it a secret, to the feeling our souls join as one made me finally feel safe and accepted. And then the way he makes my body feel…"

"Makes you scream his name?" Lisanna asked.

"Maybe," Lucy responded her blush traveling down her neck.

"I do have to say you look like one sexually satisfied female," Cana a female with long milk chocolate brown hair chuckled before taking a sip of her beer.

"Well…" Lucy started not sure what to say, "Lets just say he knows exactly what to do in bed."

"Honestly I haven't seen Natsu this happen since before he became the alpha." Levi a small female with commented glancing at the bar.

Lucy looked back at her mate and saw that he was surrounded by most of the male wolfs from the pack. She noticed that he was busy answering questions and not eating much. Looking back at her plate she noticed that she had already finished her fries during their conversation. She zoned the girls out as she focused on eating her burger. A plan was formulating in her mind that she knew would drive Natsu crazy.

"Someone looks like they are up to some mischief," Mira giggled nudging Lucy.

"Well, I am an alpha," Lucy responded. "I love a little healthy challenge."

"Them being mated is going to be so fun," Cana laughed.

When Lucy took a sip of her milkshake she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She heard Natsu's growl in response to her moan and she couldn't help but giggle. For a quick minute she opened up their mental connection and imagined running her hand up his leg to brush against his groin. The snarl she heard let her know that she had gotten to him. When she saw Cana raise her eyebrow up at her she smirked.

"You know how when you meet your mate you create a mental bond where you can talk to each other in your mind?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you can also send mental touches." Lucy smiled. "Let's just say it's a fun way to tease each other."

"They why isn't he doing anything to you?" Cana asked.

"Because I have my mental wall up."

"Hey Luce, would you mind going to the bathroom with me?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure," Lucy said setting down her now empty milkshake bowl.

As she followed Lisanna to the back a plan was formulating in her head. She knew that it would make him crazy, but she couldn't help but want to cause him to go crazy. Biting her lip she skipped the rest of the way. Following her into the bathroom Lucy began to strip. Her body started to heat up at the thought of a chase. She saw Lisanna raise her eyebrow in question.

"So could you do me a favor and give Natsu this in about five minutes?" Lucy asked handing her the bra she just took off.

"Oh you are one wicked girl," Lisanna laughed. "He's going to go crazy especially when the other males get a look at this lacey bra.

"What? It will make the chase even more fun." Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"And the sex even crazier."

"Well I wouldn't know since he is my first in everything," Lucy blushed.

"Oh I am so going to say that to him," Lisanna said before going into the stall.

Lucy then listened outside the window to make sure that no one was out there. She then wiggled outside the window before she shifted into her wolf. Her wolf took her time strolling through the forest making sure to rub up against trees. Enjoying a drink from the stream her ears perked up at the sound of a howl. Excitement coursed through her at the sound. Picking up her pace she started towards his house. Unlike last time she wanted Natsu to catch her. Reaching the back door she shifted and walked in. Like earlier her body felt warm. It was almost as if it craved Natsu's touch. Her wolf kept repeating one thing, which was pups.

The feeling of strong arms wrapping around her brought a moan out of her lips.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me back there?" Natsu growled nipping her ear. She heard him take in a deep breath before he spun her around. Lust and hunger emanated from his eyes. "You're in heat."

"My wolf really wants some pups," Lucy whispered.

"Mine too," Natsu replied.

"I need you."

Natsu crashed his lips to hers as he claimed them once again. Lucy dug her hands into his hair to try and pull him closer.

"You do realize that I'm not going to let you leave our bed for a good week," he said running his tongue over her mating mark.

"As long as you are there with me I'm fine."

"Like I will ever let you go."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey sorry it took me so long to update this story. I moved a month ago and life had been supper crazy from unpacking, to my new puppy, and finding a job. Hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to let me know what you think._

Chapter 6

Lucy woke up to the moonlight pouring in through skylight. Natsu's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. She tried to get up, but he just pulled her tighter. Even though her wolf was content to stay in the arms of her mate she sensed that there was something in the forest to go see. Turning towards her mate Lucy kissed him on the forehead. She felt him relax enough for her to slip out of his arms. Lucy quickly dressed before heading downstairs. Her wolf kept pushing her forward, but did not want to take over on the search. Carefully Lucy made her way into the forest and followed the direction she felt was right.

Twenty minutes later she saw a caramel brown wolf lying down on their side. The closer she got the more she realized the wolf was injured. A breeze drifted towards her and she instantly knew who the wolf was. Loke was in front of her. She took a couple steps towards him and she heard a growl. Just by looking at her friend she knew that he was not awake. Instantly she was on alert. Lucy tried to shift into her wolf, but she refused to surface. Dread at what she realized she had just done ran through her veins. Another growl more vicious this time made her freeze.

 _Natsu!_

 _Lucy? Where are you?_

 _The forest and there's someone here besides my former pack mate. He's too injured to fight and…I can't shift._

Lucy only heard growling in her head as she started to back up. It broke her heart to leave Loke, but she knew that she had to put herself first. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a big black wolf with red eyes approach her. Just as she was about to turn and run she heard Loke whimper. Ignoring her safety she ran towards him. Lucy bit back a scream as she felt claws dig into her back. Once she reached her friend she focused on her gypsy power and alpha power guided by her wolf. Her wolf shoved at her conscious as Lucy closed her eyes. She felt her eyes burn which indicated her wolf had taken a bit of control. Focusing past the burn she noticed that there was a golden orb around her and Loke. The four wolves that surrounded them kept charging the orb and getting thrown back. Tears started to sprinkle her eyes as she kept hearing one word from her wolf. Protect. Fear started to grip her heart as she saw that the golden glow was starting to fade from the orb. Even though she was not sure how she created the shielding orb, deep inside Lucy knew that the power she threw in to create it was fading. The look in the wolves' eyes showed that they too knew that they would be able to get to her soon.

Just as she saw the orb shatter she saw the black wolf lunge at her. She couldn't help but scream, "Natsu!" in hope that he was nearby to protect her.

Out of nowhere she saw a big russet wolf jump over her and attack the black wolf. Relief washed through her as she watched her mate protect her. She heard the sounds of three more wolves join the fight. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the other three were Gray, Erza and Laxus. A smaller wolf that's black fur almost blue in the moonlight ran up to her.

"Wendy I need you to shift and help me set his broken leg," Lucy told her shimmering off the sweatshirt she had on and handed it to her.

In a blink of an eye Wendy was in her human form and putting the sweatshirt on. Her eyes scanned Loke and a frown formed on her lips.

"Even if I help you set his leg I can't do enough to save him," Wendy whispered.

"You might not be able to but I can," Lucy told her forcing a tree branch into Loke's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked confused.

Lucy didn't answer as they set the broken leg. Trusting that her pack mates were able to defeat the other wolves she blocked her mind to her surroundings. Taking a deep breath she pushed her power into Loke. She felt her wolf rub against hers before they both explored to find the worst of his injuries. The first place she stopped at was his leg. Pushing power into the bone she sped up the healing process. Once the bone was healed she focused on the tendons and ligaments that were injured from the break. Last she focused on the tissue until the leg was completely healed. Spreading her power out she started to heal all the surface injuries from the fight. Once she was satisfied that all his injuries were gone, Lucy pushed power into his red blood cell and forced them the multiply to replenish the blood that he had lost.

Opening her eyes she saw that the wolves who had attacked her were dead and that Natsu was standing in front of her anger burning in his eyes. Through the bond she could feel his fear of what he almost lost. Tears then sprang to her eyes from feeling his fear. She started to stand up, but a wave of dizziness swept upon her. Natsu caught her before she sank to the ground again. The feeling of his arms protectively holding her caused her tears to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry…I…I…I…" Lucy cried into her mate's neck.

"You're safe now," Natsu whispered "That's all that matters now. You didn't know until then."

"But I shouldn't have gone off on my own," Lucy replied.

"What's going on?" Gray asked ignoring Natsu's growl at him being naked in front of Lucy.

"I…I'm pregnant," Lucy whispered as she realized what that would mean if the Grimoire Heart Pack actually found her.

 _Never going to happen,_ Natsu growled in her head.

 _You don't know that. The one time they had me before I escaped I heard their plan. They wanted to use me to breed more gypsy healers. If they get word that I'm pregnant they will try even harder to get me. I can't let our child go through what I've gone through,_ Lucy replied a shiver running up her spine. _Natsu I just don't heal shifters all the way…I also have magic…that's why they want me so bad._

"Erza, Gray, and Laxus you all will be taking turns watching over Lucy when she is not with me," Natsu said with alpha power behind the command. "We cannot let those bastards get their hands on her or our child."

"Yes alpha," Gray said since he was the only one that shifted.

Erza and Laxus bowed their heads at the command.

Lucy glanced over at Loke and smiled when she saw that he was sleeping. Even though she didn't know if Virgo was still out there, she was happy that at least one of them made it back to her. Wanting nothing more than to snuggle with her mate she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. She heard him chuckle before she felt him pick her up. A yawn escaped her lips as both her and her wolf felt content in their mate's arms.

"Go ahead and sleep Luce," Natsu whispered in her ear. "I don't mind carrying you home."

Lucy went to argue, but she felt how tired her body was from using so much of her powers. She realized that as long at she was pregnant she'd have to be careful with using her powers since it drained her a lot faster than usual. Shifting in his arms slightly she closed her eyes as exhaustion washed over her.


End file.
